That Just Happened
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: Prequel to WE PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. Pretty much how Jack and Kim get together in a way that doesn't involve Kim going on two dates and Jack going to a funeral.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

A/N- I know most of you all were looking for the sequel and not a prequel, but here it is; That Just Happened, the prequel to We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That. This is a short story. And by short I mean like a thousand words.

I've been thinking about this since, well yesterday, and I thought I should type it before I head back to school tomorrow. Anyway, this story is pretty much just my version of how Jack and Kim got together.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

It was pretty much a normal day, except today I was going to ask Kim out. School had just ended and I was at home. Karate practice wasn't for a few more hours and I wanted to take Kim out before then. I was just about to text Kim, but then my phone went off. I got a text from Kim.

K- Hey Jack.

J- Hey Kim. Do you want to go to Phil's before practice today?

K- Sure. Are the guys coming?

J- I was kind of hoping it would be like a date.

K- A date? Are you sure you want to take that step? I mean, if we broke up or something that would be really awkward.

J- I'm willing to take the chance if you are.

K- Sure. When should I be at Phil's?

J- What about right now?

K- You're really ready to get this date started, aren't you?

J- Uh, yeah.

K- See you there ASAP.

Yes! She said yes! Okay, so she said yes. What do I do now? I guess I should go to Phil's. I left my house and got into my blue sports car. I am so nervous.

Why am I so nervous? I've been on dates before. But then again none of my past dates have been with my best friend and secret crush. His date was going to different.

I got to Phil's and Kim was already there, sitting at the same table as always. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat down at the table across from her. "Jack, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked. "I was really glad when you asked me out. I've had a crush on you for three years, ever since I met you. I know that probably sounds kind of weird, but it's true."

"Kim I'm so glad you told me that. I was so nervous that I was going to mess this date up. I've had a crush on you since we met too." "You're not going to mess this date up," Kim assured me. "You don't need to be nervous. We'll just act the same as we always do around each other."

With that my nerves were gone, and the rest of the date went perfectly. Eventually, it was time to go to practice, but Kim and I had a better idea.

Rudy's POV

Practice had started a few minutes ago but Jack and Kim hadn't shown up yet. Milton and Jerry were already sparring when they finally did, but something was different.

Jack and Kim were holding hands. "What's going on?" I asked. "Kim and I just started dating and now were going to skip practice so we can go have another date at the pier. So bye," Jack quickly explained. The couple turned around and left the dojo as quickly as they had come.

"Did that just happen?" Milton asked me.

"That just happened."

"What just happened?" Jerry asked, confused as always. "Kick just happened!" I yelled at him. "No way." I nodded. "Well that was anticlimactic," Jerry said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jack and Kim have liked each other for three years. It seems like when they finally got together something crazy would happen. Something like, Kim going on two dates and Jack going to a funeral for a fake bird."

"Jerry, what you said makes absolutely no sense whatsoever," I told him. Jerry just shrugged and we continued practice.

A/N- So. Not my best work. I'll probably finish this story in a few hours.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

A/N- So here's the second half of That Just Happened.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

the next day

Kim's POV

Jack and I were holding hands, getting ready to walk into Seaford High for the first time as a couple. I immediately began to notice all of the girls who had crushes on Jack as they stared at us. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that out of all of the girls he could have had he chose me.

My smile turned to a frown as soon as I saw Lindsay walking toward us. "Jack, what are you doing with her? Did you forget our date tonight?" Lindsay questioned Jack while acting like I wasn't there.

"First of all, we never had a date Lindsay! We will never have a date. And second of all, I am with Kim because she is my girlfriend." Lindsay angrily stormed away and I turned to Jack.

"So are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked excitedly. "If you want to be, then we are," Jack said smiling. "Of course I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jack and I walked to our lockers. When I opened mine a note fell out. I picked it up and saw that it said, 'Stay away from Jack. Or else." I started laughing and handed the note to Jack. "Look Jack, we've already gotten our first threat as a couple.

Jack started laughing too. I have Jack a hug and then headed for my first class of the day. I had gone a little way down the hallway when I heard someone behind me say, "Hey Kim." I turned around as saw Frank.

Jack's POV

"I you hit on me one more time I promise that I will get my boyfriend to beat the crap out of you!" I heard a familiar voice scream from somewhere down the hall. I quickly ran to where the voice was and saw that Kim had Frank pinned against the lockers.

"Look, there's my boyfriend now," Kim said letting go of Frank. "Frank, leave Kim alone, or you will regret it for the rest of your life." With that Frank ran away. "Thanks Jack. I got to get to class," Kim said walking away. Well, so far this day has gone well.

one year later

Today Kim told me that her parents wanted to have dinner with me. She was really nervous about it for some reason. I don't know why. It's not like it's going to be something we probably shouldn't have done.

A/N- So that's it for That Just Happened. If you haven't read We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That it begins right where this story ends. Trust me when I say it's better than this story.

-rhinosareawesome19


End file.
